Powerpuff
by PandaKGirl
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are in for some new adventures, in the wonderful world of being 15. There will be monsters, villains, and...BOYS! Stay tuned!
1. The Beginning

"Wow. I can't really believe it's been 10 years since we've first fought crime!" said Bubbles, excited for her first day of high school.

Blossom said, "Bubbles, remember what Professor said, 'No using your powers in public, except when fighting crime.' He said it for good reason too. People don't-"

"People don't take too kindly to super-powered freaks like us," said Buttercups, really 'lightening' the mood. "You can't just go flying around willy-nilly all over the place without expecting to get shot at like some kind of monster. We're not in Townsville anymore."

"Thanks, Buttercups. That REALLY put a positive spin on things." said Blossom, sarcastically.

They were sisters. Triplets, to be exact. They had different hair and different hair color, but their faces looked exactly alike. If Blossom were to dye her hair black and cut it, she'd look exactly like Buttercups.

"That's another thing. Normal people don't just have names like _Buttercups_. So, I'm changing my name to Leona."

"Leona? Why? Is that even a real name?" asked Bubbles, giggling.

"I guess so. OK fine, I'll just change it to Brittany." said Buttercups.

"OK, _Brittany_. Seriously though, we should go. The school bus is here!" Blossom said, being the more serious one.


	2. On The Bus

On the bus, Bubbles immediately made friends with the girl sitting behind her.

"So, what's your name?" she had asked.

"My name's Lillian. What's yours?"

"Everyone calls me Bubbles, but my name is Lilly." she said, not wanting Lillian to think she was weird.

"Cool! Well, since my name is Lillian, I'll just call you Bubbles. Nice outfit, by the way."

Bubbles was wearing a light-blue blouse with skinny jeans. She had on blue ribbons that tied up her two ponytails, which were blonde. Lillian was wearing a yellow t-shirt that said _CandyCane_ (a pop band) and regular blue jeans. Her curly red hair was falling over her shoulders.

"Thanks! You're so nice! You should meet my sisters. They're sitting right next to me." Bubbles said, getting Blossom and Buttercups to meet Lillian.

"Hi. I'm Blossom and this is my sister Brittany." said Blossom.

"'Sup." Buttercups said to Lillian.

"So are you guys, like, triplets?" asked Lillian, noticing how similiar they all were.

"Yep. And I'm the oldest!" said Blossom, proudly.

Buttercups just rolled her eyes. She was, in fact, the youngest. She sure did act like the oldest, however.

"And guess what else? We all have super powers!" said Bubbles, quietly so that any outsiders wouldn't overhear.

"You all have super powers? I don't believe you. If you had powers, you would've flied to school instead of taking this stupid bus." said Lillian.

"Oh no, it's true! I'll show you after school! I promise!" said Bubbles. _**A PowerPuff never breaks a promise!**_

* * *

**So, what did you think? And who do you think Lillian really is? Answer these questions in the reviews!**


	3. Guess Who?

_**I can't believe she did that! **_thought Blossom, getting off the school bus and heading to her first class. _**Why would Bubbles tell that girl that we had powers? And why would she Powerpuff promise to show her? You can't break a Powerpuff promise! **_

Throwing the thought out of her mind, she bumped into a certain somebody from her past life in Townsville.

"You! What are you doing at this school!" asked Blossom.

"I would ask the same of you." he said, slightly mad.

"We moved from Townsville this year. The mayor no longer needed us to fight villians like you, and-HEY WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"You didn't hate me so much when you kissed me!" he said.

"That was 10 years ago! I only did it so you would go away, and even then, that didn't work because you came back to terrorize the town!" said Blossom, trying not to raise her voice as much. She was talking to none other than Brick, her Rowdyruff counterpart created by Mojo Jojo. He had on his signature red hat, which now said _Brick_. His hair was getting longer and he was (most likely) getting more aggressive.

Blossom was getting mad, and before she attacked him, she simply walked away, the smart thing to do. She tried not to turn around and slap him in that stupid face of his. She wanted more than anything to go back in time to stop Mojo from creating him. That's how much she hated him. But, being the studious girl she is, she dismissed the idea and headed to class, making sure her glasses were clean. She had a lot to tell Bubbles and 'Brittany', hopefully before they had their little run-ins with the other boys.

* * *

**Hello again! Sorry about the chapters being so short. I didn't think there'd be anything else to put here. It already tells so much. I'll be updating soon!  
**


	4. The Chapter Without A Cool Title

"I don't trust Lillian. There's something...odd about her that I can't put my finger on." said Buttercup to herself.

"I don't trust Lillian either." said a girl, who seemingly appeared from nowhere. She had huge blue eyes and indigo glasses that matched. She was wearing a million different colored watches and wristbands. She also had caramel colored skin and brown-almost-black hair. She was a little small.

"Um...I don't even know who you are. So next time, don't join my self-conversations."

"Well I'll just introduce myself. I'm Victoria. And you are...?"

"Going to be late for class if you don't leave me alone!"

Victoria looked at Buttercup for 3 seconds and said," Your name's Buttercups, but you want people to call you Brittany."

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"It's a secret. Only my friends know. Anyway, I'm going to be late for English, so I'll see you later. Goodbye!"

_**That girl is weird. WAIT! She has English first? I do too! CRAP!**_Buttercups thought, running to her class. _**She better not sit next to me. I don't like weirdos.**_

_****_She didn't even have to worry. The only empty seat was next to Lillian. Buttercups was a bit late, but the teacher was still calling names.

"Sam Matthews."

"Here!"

"Lillian Morbucks."

"Here!"

_**Did she just say Lillian **_**MORBUCKS? _That can NOT be a coincidence! Either she's Princesses' sister, or she IS Princess! I knew there was something oddly familiar about her!_** _**I have to tell Blossom and...Bubbles! She said she was going to show 'Lillian' her powers! Oh, we're in trouble!**_


	5. Memory Unwipe

Bubbles and Lillian were in the field, after school was already let out. Bubbles was ready to show Lillian her powers.

"Ready Lillian?" asked Bubbles. "This is gonna blow your mind!"

* * *

Buttercups ran up to Victoria, just as she was heading out the building. She had some questions to ask her.

"Tell me everything you know about Lillian Morbucks!" said Buttercups, practically screaming.

"Glad you asked. For starters, she's not what she seems. She's actually Princess Morbucks, but something tells me you already knew that. She had her memory erased by somebody from your past, and she knows nothing of you and your sisters. Well, that is, until 'Lilly' shows her a certain something that she is forbidden to."

"How do you know so much?" asked Buttercups. Victoria hadn't exactly said everything, but she knew enough.

"It's a secret, because guess what? I'm not what I seem either, ya know." she said mysteriously, walking out the door.

* * *

Blossom was walking down the street to her house, when:

"Blossom, I need to tell you something important." said Brick.

"What!? You've been following me around ALL day! Just say it and go away!"

"Just...watch out for Lillian, OK?"

"Sure...?" said Blossom, walking away.

* * *

"OK, watch this!" said Bubbles, as she floated into the the air. Lillian just looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah, it's just...ever since me and my father have moved here, I haven't been able to remember anything. That is, until now."

"Weird. So what do you remember?" asked Bubbles, curiously.

"It's just coming back in flashes. There was a town...I was rich...three super-powered girls...they wouldn't let me join...and...you were one of them!"

"Wait...what?" asked Bubbles, confused.

Buttercups ran outside. She saw Bubbles floating in the air next to 'Lillian'. "Bubbles watch out! Lillian is actually Princess Morbucks!"

"Yeah...hey, yeah I am! Thanks _Brittany_! You just helped me solve the mystery."

"But, who would erase your memory? And why?" asked Bubbles.

"I...I don't know. But I DO know, that NOW I can destroy you Powerpuffs!_ Mwahahahahahaha!"_ Princess pressed a button on her backpack, and it instantly transformed into a jet-pack. She flew away, to plot their destruction.

"C'mon!" said Buttercups. "We gotta go get Blossom! She doesn't know about Princess yet, and she might use that against her!"

They flew away towards their house.


	6. The Fight of Epic Proportions 1

As soon as Blossom got to the front door, Bubbles and Buttercups appeared beside her.

"Blossom! LillianturnedouttobePrincess Morbucksandnowsheisgoingtode stroyusalongwiththerestofthe city!" yelled Bubbles.

"Bubbles! Slow down! I can barely understand you!" said Blossom.

"Bubbles said, 'Lillian turned out to be Princess Morbucks and now she is going to destroy us along with the rest of the city!'" said Buttercups.

"She WHAT!? Come one girls! We gotta go stop Princess!" said Blossom, not wasting any time to go inside. They all flew off towards downtown, dropping all of their things behind them.

* * *

"Oh how wonderful it is to be back in action!" said Princess, terrorizing the city with one of her many giant yellow mech-suits.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, PRINCESS!" yelled Blossom.

"You! You and your sisters ruined my life!" yelled Princess, powering down her mechanical robot suit (of doom).

"How did WE ruin your life? You ruined your OWN life by being so bratty!" yelled Bubbles.

"You don't understand! NOBODY understands! It was because of you stupid PowerPuffs that I became like this! It was all your faults!" yelled Princess. "If you had just let me be a PowerPuff like you three, I wouldn't have had my entire childhood erased!"

"We weren't even THERE when you're memory got erased! Just stop trying to blame everything on us!" screamed Buttercups. Shot a powerful green blast at Princess' suit.

There were shots fired from both sides, including ice, fire, gamma rays, laser heat vision, and cannonballs. Bubbles, who had gotten better with her animal powers, summoned every animal within a 100 mile radius to attack at the giant robot suit. Animals were gnawing through the metal, soon diminishing it.

"HEY! THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!" yelled Princess at the girl. She grabbed an arm cannon and a jet-pack. Soon there were four teenage girls flying around shooting things at each other.

* * *

"Look up in the sky!" yelled a citizen. "4 super-powered freaks are terrorizing our beloved town!"

"Get them!" yelled another.

Soon, all of the townsfolk were throwing things at the girls. The FBI came and even shot our heroes down! Princess escaped, later to tell the media what "happened".

* * *

A boy was watching the news. On screen was Princess, tearing up. "I_ was just walking home from school when...when these girls started...DESTROYING our beautiful town! My daddy is very rich..., so he told me, 'Lillian. Take this equipment and bring down those girls. For...for the good of society!'" _

"Oh no..." he said. "The girls are in trouble! I have to go help them, secretly so that my brother won't find out."

He dashed out the room at super speed, leaving little dark blue flames on the ground.


End file.
